This invention relates to electrical switches and, more particularly, to apparatus for actuation of electrical switches and like devices.
Extremely high reliability and high meantime between failures (MTBF) are important design goals for electrical switches used in certain industrial and military applications where safety and predictability of operation are of paramount importance, as for example, for electrical switches incorporated in aircraft control stick grips. These grip switches are often used to control critical operational functions such as the selective delivery of ordnance. In such applications, the switches and switch actuating mechanism are exposed to wide variations of operating conditions and environments, yet must provide precise, reliable operation with high MTBF over long periods of time such as many years.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the invention, may be noted the provision of improved apparatus for electrical switch actuation, which provides extreme reliability with high MTBF; which provides predictably precise operation as well as operational characteristics especially well suited for operating electrical switches incorporated in aircraft control stick grips; which brings about proper operation even when exposed to wide variations of operating conditions in environments over long periods of time; but which is extraordinarily and, indeed, unexpectedly of simple configuration and marked economy.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent or are pointed out hereinbelow.